Diez cosas
by Nanami Fushikawa
Summary: Severus tenía una lista de las diez cosas que más odiaba en el mundo, no esperaba que esta fuera a caer en las manos de James Potter. [Slash]
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Lo siento ;4; si han leído Little Prank saben porque me disculpo ;4; Abajo explicare~

 **Advertencias:** contenido Slash [chico x chico]

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling uwu La historia es lo mío~

Disfruten~

* * *

Severus tenía una lista de las diez cosas que más odiaba en el mundo. Lo había hecho en una tarde de ocio mientras estaba en Adivinación, la clase le parecía lo suficiente ridícula para no tener que prestarle algo de atención y poder pasar la materia. Así que había tomado un pedazo de pergamino y fingiendo que tomaba apuntes las había escrito, con letra pequeña y apretada. La lista iba de la cosa que más odiaba hasta la que menos odiaba. No había mucha intención al hacer la lista, simplemente estaba aburrido del parloteo incesante acerca de algo que consideraba estúpido, por lo que no le tomo importancia y simplemente la guardo con sus cosas al finalizar la clase. Nunca se dio cuenta que el pergamino se le cayó cuando iba saliendo.

James había regresado al salón después de salir, al recordar que había olvidado una pluma. Tomó curioso el pergamino que estaba en el suelo y después de leerlo una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Dobló el papel y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

 _10- Odio mi nombre, no sé si fue porque me lo puso Tobías o porque lo usan para molestarme. Tal vez lo único que me gusta de ese nombre es cuando me dicen…_

―¡Sev!―James se colgó en un abrazo alrededor del cuello del pelinegro quien había abierto los ojos sorprendido casi dejando caer el libro que estaba leyendo hace un momento.

―¡Quítate, Potter! No sé qué pretendes, pero me vengaré―masculló entre dientes sintiendo como su cuerpo se tensaba alerta a cualquier posible broma que pudiera ser realizada por los estúpidos Marauders.

James sonrió de lado acercando un poco su rostro hacia el contrario―. No pretendo nada, Sev, solo estuve pensando en ti y me dije: "Oh, James, el nombre de Severus es lindo, pero me parece más lindo Sev, debería decírselo". Así que vine aquí―dijo con una sonrisa marca Potter. Esa sonrisa picaresca que parecía esconder algo y que a Severus, personalmente, le desagradaba en demasía.

El pelinegro pareció algo perturbado por lo que dijo, así que el de ojos almendrados aprovechando eso se separó y se alejó con rapidez antes de que Snape sacara su varita y lo dejara colgando de algún árbol―. ¡Nos vemos después, Sev! Al parecer Regulus viene algo cabreado hacía acá. Por lo menos Malfoy parece que todo es demasiado poca cosa para mí no viene con él―el castaño oscuro se alejó con una sonrisa traviesa bailoteando en sus labios.

Ese fue el momento justo en el que Severus salió de su estupefacción―. Imbécil, Potter―murmuró apretando con fuerza el mango de su varita.

―¿Estas bien?―apenas y fue consciente de cuando Regulus llegó a su lado, por lo que apenas y asintió con la cabeza.

Severus se puso de pie, las ramas del árbol donde recientemente estuvo apoyado se mecieron con suavidad―. Vamos a la Sala Común―dijo con su tono algo serio de voz. Black asintió algo extrañado, pero simplemente lo siguió sin objetar nada.

Severus frunció el ceño y se preguntó acerca de lo que parecía tramar Potter, ¿qué demonios pretendía ese idiota?

* * *

Los capitulos serán cortitos y es para fomentar mi amor por este fandom, esto es algo como un incentivo por Little Prank (?) en serio, no lo pienso dejar botado porque de hecho es un trabajo que me gusta. Lo que paso fue que me sedujo otro fandom (?) no lo voy a negar **KAKAOBI!** Y además se me junto los trabajos y eso, el año pasado fue demasiado pesado y este tambien lo será porque empiezo la universidad -se metio a Ingeniería eléctrica así que probablemente sufra- Pero les prometo que actualizare LP 3 es que por el tiempo y todo perdí el hilo de la historia y me estoy tomando un tiempo para recordar que quería hacer. Espero que no me maten xnx

 **Nanami off~**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Gracias por entrar a leer~

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia es mía.

 **Advertencia:** contenido Slash [chico x chico]

Disfruten~

* * *

" _9- Odio lidiar con las personas y mucho más con los que fingen ser quienes no son. Creo que me recuerdan a ella…"_

Los exámenes estaban pronto a comenzar y la ansiedad por parte de los estudiantes estaba cada vez más presente. Muchos otros también se encontraban de mal humor producto del desvelo por realizar trabajos y tener que estudiar. Severus estaba irritado, los TIMOS lo tenían así en parte, pero por otra, estaban los imbéciles que creían que les haría sus trabajos como el idiota que tenía al frente.

―Ya sabes, la tarea para el viernes, un favor de amigos, ¿no?―era el guardián de Hufflepuff. Ese tipo se había estado sentando a su lado por dos semanas consecutivas en las clases de Encantamientos.

Snape no hizo ni el intento por tomarlos, el tipo pareció molestarse por ello―. Primero, no somos amigos y segundo, use su cerebro para algo productivo―masculló molesto, aunque lo oculto con un tono particularmente frío.

Severus detestaba a las personas, no le gustaba socializar, su círculo de amigos eran un pequeño grupo que apenas y podía contar con una sola mano. Realmente no le importaba que fueran tan pocas porque sabía que esas personas no lo traicionarían. Los lazos eran armas de doble filo y solo había que aceptarlas cuando se estaba seguro que valía la pena correr el riesgo. Detestaba a las personas como ese tipo, que fingían ser buenos y en el fondo solo eran pura mierda, porque había una gran diferencia entre el arte de la manipulación y una mentira que pretendía ser verdad.

Los ojos del otro tipo se oscurecieron y pronto las solapas del uniforme de Snape fueron tomadas con violencia; sin embargo el de ojos negros no se amedrento, palpo su uniforme en busca de su varita, listo para mandar el idiota a volar.

―Oh, no sabía que eras de ese tipo de personas, Bradley―el nombrado se giró algo sobresaltado porque alguien lo viera.

Severus frunció el ceño al reconocer el tono cantarín de James Potter, pero sabía que no era un tono usual, sonaba extraño. Aunque le importaba bien poco lo que le pasara al insoportable Gryffindor.

―Potter…―el tipo pareció algo aliviado de ver al Gryffindor. James sonrió levemente conteniendo la furia― No creo que realmente importe.

El de lentes suspiró con suavidad y después le hizo un gesto a Severus―¡Sev, el profesor Slughorn me dijo que quería hablar contigo antes de las clases en el salón!―el de ojos color miel alzó su mano a modo de una despedida animada―. Nos vemos después―Potter le guiñó el ojo.

Severus le dio una mirada desconfiada, pero aun así se retiró, de todos modos iba a ese lugar antes de que el gorila descerebrado lo abordara.

―¿Es una broma? ¿Puedo ayudar? Snape es molesto, ¿no?―el Hufflepuff lucía algo exasperado.

James se alzó de hombros con la vista todavía fija en el pasillo por el cual se había retirado el otro, cuando se cercioro que no hubiera nadie más giró a verlo, la sonrisa afloró en sus labios. Con pasos calmados y actitud amistosa se acercó al otro, el ambiente estaba tan relajado que realmente tomo por sorpresa al Hufflepuff cuando con maestría puso su varita contra la garganta de este.

―Sev es algo irritable, pero yo también me parezco a él, en ese aspecto. Odio a las personas como tú―ejerció mayor fuerza en la varita, tanto que pudo sentir la vibración que se originó porque el tipo trago saliva nervioso.

Nadie podría juzgarlo porque la usual mueca animada en el rostro del carismático James Potter había desaparecido por completo―. Ahora, pondremos las cosas claras. Intenta vengarte o hacer algo contra él o contra mí y te aseguró que lo lamentaras―soltó al tipo después de una última mirada de advertencia.

Con tranquilidad se alejó para poder ir a las clases de Pociones que compartía con Slytherin. La lista de odio seguía dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón.

* * *

¡Gracias por haber leído! Ya saben son caps cortos uwu perdón por la espera~ Dejenme en sus reviews las cosas que creen que Sev odie ewe Gracias!

 **Nanami off~**


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola! Bienvenidos y gracias por entrar a leer.

Lamento la demora por la continuación, la universidad se roba casi todo mi tiempo y otros fandoms me han atraído; sin embargo, no puedo abandonar esto. Ellos son muy dulces, ¿no? Me encanta, su relación~ todo, ah~ -suspiro de idiota enamorada-. Creo que mi estilo de narración ha cambiado algo desde la última vez, espero que no les moleste y muchas gracias a las personas que han comentado ^^

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia lo es.

 **Advertencia:** contenido Slash [chicoxchico]

Disfruten~

* * *

" _8- Odio la humedad. Mi nariz se pone sensible cuando pasa y enrojece, como si no atrajera la atención por sí sola ya…"_

Había estado lloviendo con bastante frecuencia, las gotas de lluvia repiqueteaban contra el castillo, y el techo encantado del gran comedor solo mostraba el oscuro cielo lleno de gotas de agua que caían. Los estudiantes vestían con ropas cálidas y solían portar la característica bufanda de su respectiva casa, Severus usaba eso para ocultar lo más que podía su nariz roja. Odiaba la humedad, su nariz se ponía súper sensible e irritable. Detestaba esa sensación, la mucosidad en ella era insoportable.

No le quedaba de otra, era un maldito objeto de bromas, una nariz mucosa solo era otro plus para su asquerosa situación. El Slytherin reprimió un escalofrío mientras acomodaba la bufanda alrededor de su cuello al sentir que ésta caía un poco. La biblioteca estaba vacía, suponía que era lo normal para el clima que había, la hora de la noche que era la usual para la cena y el que fuera día libre. Despegó la vista de su libro por unos segundos y fijó su mirada por un segundo en la ventana a su derecha. Las gotas de agua descendían con una lentitud parsimoniosa por el cristal. Suave, pero constante. Sonrió levemente, un gesto casi inexistente, ocultó por la bufanda verde con gris. Un gesto que se perdió en un día lluvioso.

Severus si bien odiaba la humedad, amaba la lluvia. Era como ver el trabajo de la naturaleza en acción, una sinfonía olvidada por el mundo. Apoyó su cabeza en su mano izquierda y se permitió abstraerse un poco más en las nubes oscuras que ocultaban la luna, las gotas suaves que caían, el sonido de las ramas moviéndose al son del caprichoso viento. Eso estaba bien, era como sentirse humano, ser un todo y un nada. Escaneó con ojo crítico sus alrededores, solo estantes llenos de libros y mesas de estudios desiertas lo acompañaban en ese lugar casi olvidado. Bajó con algo de recelo su bufanda, solo un poco para que su nariz pudiera olfatear con facilidad el aroma de lluvia. Se sentó recto en la silla, depositó sus manos con suavidad a los costados del libro que anteriormente leía, ―defensa contra las artes oscuras, su materia favorita, cosa que todos ignoraban― y cerró los ojos, disfrutó de la sinfonía, se relajó y se encontró sintiéndose feliz por un hecho tan insignificante. Indignante para un Slytherin, suceso digno de un Hufflepuff tal vez. La verdad, en esos momentos le daba igual. Todo era perfecto, casi en realidad, tal vez solo una cosa faltaría para que fuera perfecto…

Arrugó un poco la nariz al sentir un peculiar aroma, abrió los ojos y comprobó que su sentido del olfato no lo engañaba, una taza blanca con té Earl Grey estaba sobre la mesita, justo en frente de él, un poco arriba del libro. Observó el líquido con desconfianza, sacó su varita del bolsillo de su pantalón y la apretó un poco, mientras que con la otra mano, la que tenía libre, tomó la taza de té con precaución, al primer toque no pasó nada, al olfatearla tampoco nada malo sucedió. Analizó su contenido y no encontró nada fuera de lo común. Volvió a analizar sus alrededores, estaba aparentemente solo, pero, ahora sentía que era observado, ¿estaba siendo paranoico?

Suspiró pesadamente y lo mandó al diablo todo, la boca se le había hecho agua de una manera particularmente vulgar. Sopló con delicadeza el líquido y le dio un sorbo, estaba delicioso… soltó su varita y agarró con mayor confianza la taza, sonrió con los ojos cerrados. Era perfecto, todo, incluso la inusual sensación de sentirse acompañado aunque al parecer estuviera solo. Tal vez se quedaría un poco más ahí de lo que tenía planeado.

―Gracias…―murmuró a nadie en particular, cuando finalizó su taza té, se encontró avergonzado de sí mismo y subió su bufanda un poco más alto de cómo la tenía anteriormente. Pero aunque sus mejillas y orejas estuvieran levemente sonrojadas, no se movió de ahí, siguió disfrutando del espectáculo que se dibujaba al otro lado de la ventana.

Esa noche de una tenue lluvia fue el primer día que James Potter y Severus Snape convivieron uno al otro solo disfrutando de su compañía. James se prometió a sí mismo que en el futuro, cuando acercarse directamente sin artilugios dejara de verse sospechoso, le diría que ese día fue él quien le dio esa taza de té, que se enamoró un poco más al darse cuenta de lo humano que Snape podía ser al sonreír mientras observaba la lluvia, que deseo compartir una taza de té también con él y disfrutaría, sin duda lo haría, el momento en que se sonrojara con esa sutileza encantadora de nuevo y justo en ese momento añadiría que su nariz enrojecida era adorable para no mucho después darle un beso suave, casi un roce. Apretujó un poco la lista de cosas odiadas en su mano y sonrió con cariño.

" _8- Odio la humedad. Mi nariz se pone sensible cuando pasa y enrojece, como si no atrajera la atención por sí sola… Aunque la lluvia es agradable de observar y una taza de té Earl Grey calma la irritación de mi nariz y me tranquiliza."_

* * *

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer, ellos me hacen sentir enamorada y todo termina algo así por alguna razón, lol, si tienen ideas de qué odia Sev sería lindo que compartieran sus ideas. Por otra parte, ¿alguno vio YOI? ¿Su OTP de ahí? Otayuri de mi parte~ aunque el Vikturi no se niega hahaha perdón por la estupidez~

 **Nanami off~**


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola! Gracias por entrar a leer~

 **Advertecias:** contenido Slash [chico x chico]

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia es mía~

Disfruten~

* * *

" _7- Odio los cambios, pero al mismo tiempo odio la permanencia…"_

Era momento de regresar por desgracia, Severus aprovechó y le dio una pequeña ojeada al castillo. Una última vez antes de ingresar al expreso, lo vio, imponente y con todo ese aire mágico que arrastraba. Algo dentro de él se removió incómodo, esa sensación que angustiosamente trepaba por su pecho, no era nostalgia, mucho menos aprecio, solo era vacío. El vacío que le quedaba después de abandonar la seguridad. Odiaba regresar a ese lugar, madera pudriéndose, humedad por todos lados y ese asqueroso olor a licor. Odiaba que las cosas cambiaran, pero sin duda también odiaba la permanencia a causa de la cobardía. Odiarse a sí mismo, ¿eh?, cobarde, simplemente era un cobarde que no encontraba la fuerza para intentar un cambio, o tal vez…

Suspiró levemente, una exhalación callada y algo tímida, avanzó un poco y encontró el compartimiento donde estaba Regulus, Lucius no se encontraba ahí, suponía que debía estar con Narcissa en algún lugar comportándose no precisamente como un sangre pura lo haría. Regulus era cordial y como tal lo recibió con una sonrisa apenas perceptible, además de la mirada amigable que guardaba solo para ciertas personas, aun así Severus distinguió una sombra de preocupación en su mirada. No era idiota, sabía la causa, más aun así no preguntó, sabía que Regulus era lo suficiente fuerte para lidiar con ello y que, cuando lo creyera pertinente, exteriorizaría sus dudas con ellos.

El tren empezó a moverse y lo demás fue quedando atrás, Severus ojeaba un libro de manera distraída, en realidad estaba cansado, pero la ansiedad alojada en su estómago no lo abandonada. Diez palabras, no avanzaba más de diez palabras. Las oraciones no eran leídas de manera fluida y cuando caía en cuenta ya no estaba leyendo, simplemente admiraba las letras pequeñas. Suspiró con pesadez y cerró el libro, para posteriormente después apoyarse contra la ventana en busca de un soporte. Intentaría dormir, por lo menos algo de sueño antes del desvelo.

Regulus también lucía algo disperso, ninguno había dicho nada, pero estaba bien. Ambos eran de pocas palabras y preferían pensar las cosas antes de hablar. Por eso mismo Severus se sorprendió que Regulus fuera el primero en romper el silencio.

―¿Sabes? Luces diferente―mencionó casualmente. Los ojos grises lo observaban con algo de curiosidad oculta bajo el velo de la calma.

Snape alzó una ceja, ¿diferente?, él se sentía bastante normal. Aunque estaba ese hecho, el cuarteto de idiotas habían empezado, de manera sutil, a dejar de atormentarlo y por alguna extraña razón no sentía como si eso fuera el preludio de una amenaza. Sin duda extraño, pero también estaba lo otro.

―No lo había notado―repuso con suavidad, apretujó un poco el libro entre sus manos. Un obsequio de la misma persona que le llevaba el té. Tenía imágenes encantadas, dibujos que se deslizaban de manera casual por una que otra página de manera juguetona. Podía sentir la firma mágica de manera sutil, era conocida y su propia magia se sentía extraña. Decidió dejar de pensar en eso para centrarse en Regulus.

El menor de los Black se puso de pie―. Debo buscar a Lucius, debía decirle algo y lo había olvidado―Severus asintió con suavidad, Regulus abrió la puerta, pero antes de irse agregó―. Luces más feliz y relajado, eso es bueno―el muchacho le dio una sonrisa leve antes de irse y cerrar de nuevo.

El de ojos negros sonrió con suavidad y decidió cerrar los ojos para intentar dormir. Su conciencia se perdió justo cuando el sonido de la puerta se escuchó, no le dio mucha importancia suponiendo que era Regulus. Pronto se sintió cálido y pudo dormir.

Black regresó no mucho después y encontró a su amigo durmiendo con un semblante tranquilo, además de abrigado con un manta. Regulus suspiró―. Ten cuidado con lo qué haces, Potter.

La puerta del compartimiento se cerró con suavidad, aunque unas palabras quedaron flotando en el aire―. Lo haré.

" _7- Odio los cambios, pero al mismo tiempo odio la permanencia… y sin duda la odio más cuando está es debido a cobardía. A veces los cambios no están mal."_

* * *

¡Gracias por haber leído! Terminó el quinto año~ Estos dos tenían una situación difícil, así que quiero que vaya cambiando de poco a poco. Enamorarse con pequeños gestos. Me alegro saber que hay personas que todavía leen de ellos y este fic también, muchas gracias por su apoyo, he leído sus posibilidades y ya he estado pensando en ello. Para las del Vikturi y Otayuri las amo, para la que me puso el JJYurio, me dio risa que nos guste esta ship, pero ahí no concordamos hahaha amor para ti también~ Hasta la próxima~

Oh cierto, si me quieren seguir en Instagram (?) salgo como nicklo24 mmm también quiero dibujar a estos dos~ Ahora sí, es todo, gracias.

 **Nanami off~**


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola! Muchas gracias por entrar a leer~

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia es mía.

 **Advertencias:** contenido Slash [chico x chico]

Disfruten~

* * *

" _6- Odio el alcohol. Su olor me repugna."_

Ahí estaba de nuevo, esa locura había iniciado nuevamente, ¿qué hora se suponía que era? Tal vez era de madrugada, pero podía escuchar con claridad las botellas de vidrio impactando en el suelo. Casi podía sentir el asqueroso olor del alcohol inundando la sombría casa. Quería regresar a Hogwarts, ese mismo día lo haría. Sus maletas estaban hechas desde hace semanas, solo quería regresar, odiaba ese lugar con su alma. Despeinó un poco su cabello y fue a la cómoda que estaba en su habitación. No soportaba otro minuto en ese lugar, toma una liga para el cabello y se hizo una media cola, solo quería recoger el suficiente cabello para poder ver, aunque aun así una parte de su cabello se soltó y le cubrió el ojo izquierdo. Bufó levemente y tomo la bufanda de Slytherin para después enrollarla alrededor de su cuello. Se abrigó lo mejor que pudo con sus ropas desgastadas, agradeció de corazón el regalo de Lucius, era una maleta que se encogía y con fondo expandible. Era lo suficiente cara para no poder soñar en comprarla hasta que trabajara, suponía que el rubio sabía en el fondo que quería largarse de su casa sin hacer mucho escándalo. Puso el pestillo a la puerta y abrió la ventana.

―Vamos…―susurró con suavidad al gato blanco que lo observaba atentamente.

Un día había salido a pasear y el animal lo había empezado a seguir, por más que quiso no se había podido deshacer del gato y para qué negarlo, al final se había encariñado con el gato. El animal se posicionó en el marco de la ventana y empezó a bajar con tranquilidad, casi parecía enseñarle cómo hacerlo. Severus sonrió un poco por ello, el animal desprendía una gracia al moverse, casi parecía dar a entender que nadie era digno de estar a su lado. Eso le recordaba que una vez que se encontró con Lily y el animal lo acompañaba este le siseó. Casi no hablaba con la pelirroja en realidad, ella no se sentía cómoda con que fuera amiga de Regulus o Lucius. Negó con la cabeza, ya eso no importaba, las personas tendían a separarse, suponía.

Se deslizó por el tejado intentando no hacer mucho ruido, bajó por los mismos lugares por los que había bajado el gato. Suspiró aliviado cuando llego al lado del gato de ojos azules que se lamía la pata con elegancia. Snape relajó el gesto, solo un poco y le hizo una seña al gato para que se trepara a sus brazos, el animal no objeto y subió a estos aunque al parecer la idea de ser cargado de ese modo no le gustó y se acomodó en su hombro. El pelinegro en verdad se preguntaba si ese gato era uno normal. Decidió dejar de pensar en eso y emprendió la caminata algo rápida, cuando saliera de su vecindario se sentiría más aliviado.

Sabía que podía hacer que autobús Noctambulo apareciera, un Lumus y la maleta serían suficiente, pero no quería incomodar a Black Segundo, así se llamaba su gato, además que dada su suerte seguro lo reprenderían por usar magia fuera de Hogwarts, no olvidemos también su escaso dinero.

Las calles estaban silenciosas, por fin había salido de su horrible vecindario. Si tenía suerte pronto amanecería, un poco antes de que estuviera por llegar a la estación King Cross. Solo debía tomar el metro, después bajar y caminar unas cuantas calles hasta llegar a la estación.

El cielo estaba completamente oscuro y las farolas, con sus luces amarillentas, eran lo único que iluminaban su camino. Sonrió algo aliviado al ver su primer destino, ya podía ver la entrada al metro. Caminó con relativa tranquilidad hasta llegar a la parada. El lugar estaba prácticamente vacío. El metro llegó después de unos quince minutos y Severus subió para posteriormente sentarse en el primer asiento vacío que encontró, estaba cansado de caminar, además que no había comido más que una miserable manzana en todo el día anterior. Cerró los ojos para intentar dormir un poco antes de bajarse en la parada que necesitaba, tenía una hora para hacerlo, se relajó al sentir como su Black Segundo se posicionaba sobre su regazo. Acarició el suave pelaje del gato y se quedó dormido por un rato.

―¿Sev?―preguntó una conocida voz. Casi sufrió un mini infarto, pero lo disimuló lo mejor que podía.

Frunció el ceño al ver el rostro de Potter al lado suyo―¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Potter?―su voz salió rasposa y algo adormilada, no tan amenazante como le hubiera gustado.

James sonrió levemente―. Estaba en otro vagón, pero me pareció verte y quería verificar si eras tú―dijo con amabilidad sentándose a su lado.

Severus frunció el ceño de manera obvia, aunque también estaba extrañado que su mascota no se hubiera abalanzado sobre el intruso.

―Eso no contesta mi pregunta, Potter―casi pareció haber escupido el apellido.

Snape no tenía ganas de hablar, tenía sueño, estaba cansado, no había comido, se había ido de su casa sin avisar, ¿qué tan miserable debía ser?

James se rascó la mejilla intentando ignorar la forma en que lo llamó―. Estaba haciendo unas cosas cerca y el autobús Noctambulo no era una buena opción, le prometí a mis padres que mejoraría mis calificaciones y comportamiento para que dejaran que Sirius se quedara en nuestra casa―explicó.

El pelinegro alzó una ceja al ver que el otro le explicó la situación―. Pues fugarte en la madrugada no es precisamente un mejor comportamiento, Potter―soltó con voz algo cansada. Eso le recordaba que Regulus le había escrito en el pergamino mágico para informarle la situación en su hogar.

James rio ligeramente, los comentarios sarcásticos eran parte de Snape, pero eso se sintió menos ponzoñoso y más agradable―¿Qué puedo decir? Soy inquieto, pero igualmente esto era algo importante, no lo podía posponer―aclaró con una voz sería que extraño a Snape.

El pelinegro, por primera vez desde que supo que Potter estaba a su lado giró a verlo, tragó algo de saliva al ver la profundidad de esa mirada. Fue extrañamente inquietante, apartó la mirada y observó a su gato que reposaba con algo de pereza sobre su regazo.

Se sintió estúpido por apartar la mirada, así que prefirió añadir algo, no le gustaba sentir que estaba perdiendo―. Dile a Black que le escriba a Regulus―se sorprendió por lo que dijo, ¿a qué había venido todo eso?

James sonrió enternecido, agradecía que Snape no lo estuviera viendo―. Lo haré―guardó silencio por un momento―. Te desperté antes, ¿verdad? Deberías dormir, te despertaré cuando lleguemos a la parada que quieres.

Severus estaba por replicar, pero se dio cuenta que para ese momento ya estaba más dormido que despierto. Decidió bajar la guardia por un momento, estaba muy cansado de todo, su vida y de esperar siempre ser herido. Vaya mierda.

James sintió ese característico calorcito inundar su cuerpo cuando Severus terminó apoyando su cabeza en su hombro. La sonrisa de idiota surcó su rostro―¿Sabes, Sev? Peinado así te ves muy lindo…―susurró con suavidad, después observó al gato―. Gracias por cuidarlo, amigo…―y sin nada más que hacer decidió disfrutar de ese momento antes de tener que despertarlo antes de llegar a la parada.

Si tenía suerte podría invitarlo a desayunar, eso sería _casi_ una cita, ¿verdad?

" _6- Odio el alcohol. Su olor me repugna. Me recuerda a aquella vez cuando Tobías asesinó a mi gato estando borracho cuando era niño. No pude hacer nada, qué patético."_

James se prometió que nunca en su vida tomaría una sola gota de alcohol. Él se encargaría de proteger a Severus.

* * *

¡Gracias por haber leído! Me alegra que las historias les este gustando, sus reviews son hermosos **-corazón gay-** este cap es algo más largo de lo usual como regalo de año nuevo (?) y por haber tardado un poco (?) Están a poco de comenzar su sexto año, así que yep, James lleva un año intentando llegar a Sev~ Este ha sido de mis caps favoritos (?) ¿Cuál ha sido su cap favorito hasta ahora? Oh~ Si se dieron el gato se llama Black Segundo, eso es como un pequeño guiño a Red Scarf, sigo pensando que sería hilarante que Sev le hubiera puesto así a una mascota antes de conocer a Sirius LMAO lo siento por la tontera. Gracias por pertenecer al escazo fandom del Snames (?) o cómo le digan a la ship xD

 **Nanami off~**


	6. Chapter 6

¡Hola, gracias por entrar a leer!

Joder, yo actualizo cada muerte de Obispo, perdonen ;;

 **Advertencias:** contenido slash [chico x chico]

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia es mía.

Disfruten~

* * *

" _5-Odio a James Potter. Lo odio demasiado… su actitud despreocupada que no mide lo que puede causar."_

Severus iba en el expreso a Hogwarts en una pieza, todavía le resultaba irreal haber desayunado con Potter. El estómago se le revolvía de solo pensarlo, iba por completo con sus principios, pero contra todo pronóstico había sido agradable y eso lo hacía todo más vergonzoso. Incluso después que se separaron el idiota del Gryffindor se había metido en la misma cabina del tren que él alegando que ya no habían más lugares, importándole muy poco que Regulus estuviera con él, pero lo peor es que había traído a un avergonzado Lupin, debido a la interrupción abrupta, y a un Sirius aparentemente incómodo. Potter no tenía ni una pisca de tacto, el imbécil le estaba hablando de manera alegre aunque el ambiente estuviera increíblemente pesado entre Regulus y Sirius. Remus tenía pinta de que en cualquier momento tendría un colapso nervioso porque estaba en medio de los dos hermanos. Estaba harto de esa sensación, si le gustarán los lugares de ambiente pesado se hubiera quedado en su mugrienta casa.

Snape suspiró pesadamente, cerró el libro que pretendía leer mientras escuchaba el parloteó del idiota de lentes y se puso de pie. Su gato blanco atinó a subirse a su hombro antes de que saliera por la puerta, en verdad necesitaba un respiro. Contó hasta diez para no gritar al escuchar unos pasos detrás de él.

―¿Se puede saber qué pretendes, Potter?―decidió encarar a su perseguidor que tenía una mueca inocente en su rostro.

James paso una mano por su cabello alborotándolo más de lo usual― ¿Qué pretendo?―repitió el de ojos almendrados―. Nada malo―terminó por decir con una sonrisa que hizo que el de ojos negros lo mirara fastidiado― ¡Es en serio! No tengo ninguna mala intención―el Gryffindor se puso al lado de Slytherin. Los dos estaban en uno de los pasillos del tren.

―Entonces, ¿por qué los dejaste en un mismo lugar?―no tenía que explicarle mucho, aunque le doliera aceptarlo Potter era inteligente.

James suspiró―. Le dije a Sirius lo de la carta, pero no parecía muy convencido, así que era mejor una táctica más invasiva.

―¿Sí sabes que Regulus está molesto y Black es un imbécil?―preguntó alzando una ceja.

El más alto no lució ni un poco afectado porque hubiera insultado a su supuesto mejor amigo―. No voy a negar que Sirius suele ser muy testarudo, pero lo conozco lo suficiente para saber que también está preocupado por Regulus. A fin de cuentas es su hermano menor y lo quiere―los ojos de Potter lucieron tan cálidos cuando le sonrió que desvió la mirada incómodo, ¿qué le pasaba?

El de ojos negros se giró y observó el paisaje que iba cambiando conforme avanzaban, ¿cómo habían llegado a eso? No se sentía incómodo con que el idiota del Gryffindor estuviera a su lado, ni si quiera era molesto que sus hombros se rozaran con suavidad. Severus frunció el ceño, era jodidamente raro. Acarició la cabeza de Black segundo que ronroneó con suavidad por sus caricias.

―Espero que tu plan no lo arruine todo, Potter―dijo con seriedad mientras miraba de reojo al más alto.

Snape frunció el ceño confundido al ver como el otro abría los ojos sorprendido por un segundo hasta que la comprensión se reflejó en los ojos contrarios y la sorpresa fue sustituida por un sonrojo bochornoso, ¿qué demonios?

―No te preocupes, el plan va bien. Cuando nosotros nos fuéramos, Remus también lo haría―dijo con una sonrisa despreocupada―. Por cierto, vi el nombre del libro que leías, ya lo he leído yo y me gusta mucho, ¿Qué te parece a ti?

Severus se lo pensó un poco, ¿valía la pena contestarle? Apretó un poco el libro y abrió la boca para contestarle, pero una voz femenina que conocía detuvo su acto.

―¡James! ¿Pudiste hacer aquello? Me sorprendió mucho cuando llegaste a mi casa sin avisar ayer por la noche.

―Lily―James giró a verla eufórico.

Lily, era ella, con sus hermosos ojos verdes y cabello pelirrojo. Al parecer no lo había visto, después de todo el cuerpo de James lo tapaba, además su presencia no era muy significativa. Se dio la vuelta, tal vez podría encontrar algún lugar dónde leer en paz, sin alguna otra persona que lo estuviera molestando. Se alejó intentando no hacer ruido, sentía que sobraba entre esos dos que parecían brillar con luz propia. Chasqueó la lengua cuando estaba seguro que no lo podrían escuchar y arqueó una ceja al ver a Lupin sentado en el suelo al final del pasillo.

Ese tipo era igual que él en cierta medida, los dos pasaban desapercibidos en sus círculo de amistades. De algún punto se sintió empático, no sabía por qué se sentía así, no lo pensó mucho y se sentó al lado del que tenía cicatrices.

―¿Eh? ¿Snape? ¿No estabas con James?―preguntó el Gryffindor despegando la vista del libro que estaba leyendo.

Algo se removió de manera incómoda en el estómago del de ojos negros―. Lily―y algo en esa afirmación le dejo un sabor amargo en la boca, además que le llenó de cierta pesadumbre que no supo identificar.

Remus no preguntó más y le pasó un chocolate con una sonrisa amigable―. Es amargo, supongo que no te gustan los dulces, pero el chocolate siempre cae bien.

Severus lo pensó un poco, pero la verdad no se sentía con ánimos de pelear así que solo mordió el dulce, de alguna forma se sintió mejor. Sonrió con suavidad, casi imperceptiblemente, pero aun así sus ojos eran menos agresivos y más calmos, tanto que sorprendió al otro―. En realidad, me gustan los dulces.

A Severus le gustaban, le recordaban a un pasado más agradable, algo más calidez y a una niñez menos dolorosa que era sepultada de poco a poco entre sus pesares diarios. Mordió el dulce de nuevo y prefirió dejar de pensar en eso.

―Es una sorpresa agradable, tal vez podríamos ir a Honeydukes cuando vayamos a Hogsmeade, James y Sirius no comparten mi gusto―el hombre lobo sonrió amablemente, sabía que James lo mataría a penas lo supiera, pero algo en esa expresión de Snape mientras comía un simple pedazo de chocolate lo conmovió.

―Tal vez.

Y después de eso nadie dijo nada más, los dos se quedaron leyendo uno al lado de otro con tranquilidad.

" _5-Odio a James Potter. Lo odio demasiado… su actitud despreocupada que no mide lo que puede causar. Tampoco soporto esa aura, parece que brilla por sí solo. Me recuerda lo diferente que somos. Nuestra vida es completamente diferente y de alguna forma siento envidia..."_

James suspiró levemente mientras veía la escena frente a sus ojos, de nada valía la pena sentir celos, había sido su culpa por quitarle la vista a Severus por un momento, pero se había preocupado que a Lily se le escapara la razón de por qué la visitó de sorpresa. Se aseguraría que Severus dejara de odiarlo, él tenía razón, eran completamente diferentes, pero eso fue lo que lo enamoró de poco a poco.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por haber leído! Espero les haya gustado y lamento la demora ;; ya estamos a nada de terminar~ Gracias por su apoyo y hay que darle amor al Snames que es escaso en el fandom en español ;; gracias!

 **Nanami off~**


	7. Chapter 7

¡Hola! Gracias por entrar a leer~

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia es mía.

 **Advertencia:** contenido Slash [chico x chico]

Disfruten~

* * *

" _4-Odio la navidad, me recuerda que estoy solo."_

Estaba nevando, los pequeños copos de nieve a penas se distinguían entre la oscuridad. Cada mota blanca caía con suavidad, algunas descendían con movimientos más rápidos y juguetones mientras que otros parecían bailar con el viento en un son lento, pero de cualquier forma todos terminaban en el suelo apuñándose unos sobre otros creando una capa que crecía conforme el tiempo pasaba. Severus extendió su mano, enfundada en un guante de lana negro, al exterior, un pequeño copo cayó sobre ésta y se dedicó a observarlo por un rato, la nieve pronto comenzó a descongelarse y el líquido se adhirió a la tela del guante en una sensación helada que hizo sentir vivo al pelinegro por un momento.

Snape suspiró generando un pequeño espectáculo de vaho, bajó su mano y la metió en el abrigo que llevaba puesto. El clima estaba muy frío, pero no tenía pensado moverse de ahí, por lo menos no tenía la motivación en ese momento. Estaba solo, los estudiantes que se habían quedado a celebrar las fiestas en Hogwarts debían estar en sus salas comunes festejando, pero por su parte él estaba ahí, en medio de la noche, en uno de los tantos puentes de piedra bajo techo que tenía el castillo, observando la nieve caer. Tenía la mente en blanco, no estaba pensando en nada, solo quería sentir por un momento algo diferente a la presión que le consumía el pecho con lentitud.

El clima estaba frío y eso era lo que importaba, no sus inseguridades, no sus miedos, no su soledad. La nieve caía y todo seguía fluyendo como siempre lo hacía, no había recuerdos amargos ni desazón, solo una noche fría de diciembre, solo era Severus Snape observando la nieve en una noche de diciembre.

La mente del pelinegro solo estaba enfocada en los copos de nieve y el frío, pero un golpecito suave en la espalda baja lo sorprendió lo suficiente para que un respiro le quedara atorado en la garganta. El Slytherin giró su cabeza solo para encontrar unos ojos miel con una mirada juguetona, pero un toque de algo más que le revolvió el estómago de manera incomoda.

―Potter…―Snape pronunció el apellido en un susurro apenas oculto por la bufanda enredada alrededor de su cuello.

La sonrisa del Gryffindor se volvió más cálida y le ofreció una taza verde―. Es chocolate caliente―ofreció como explicación.

Severus lo miró con el rostro inmutable de hace un rato, observó el líquido café que desprendía un humo apenas visible en la oscuridad. La bebida desprendía un olor agradable y sus manos picaron para aceptar la taza―. Encuentro extraño que Potter esté aquí para darme una bebida de chocolate caliente―sus palabras fueron otro recuerdo más que se perdía entre la nieve al igual que lo que parecía una sonrisa penosa en los labios ajenos. Snape tomó, aun así, la taza verde, observó el líquido y se dio cuenta que ya no pensaba en que estaba haciendo frío.

El de ojos negros bajó su bufanda y bebió con cuidado la bebida, un deje de duda seguía en algún lugar de su sentido común, pero nada malo sucedió. No hubo palabras hirientes, ni bromas infantiles porque, en su lugar, lo que sintió fue el calor que manaba de su izquierda donde se había acomodado James.

¿Dónde estaba el odio que debía sentir? Tal vez su odio, se permitió pensar Severus, era como ese malvavisco, en su bebida, que se hundía entre las profundidades del líquido caliente. Los seres humanos eran tan volátiles que él mismo se incomodaba de su naturaleza humana.

―Tienes razón, Severus, es extraño que esté aquí para darte una taza con chocolate caliente―James rompió el silencio después de unos cuantos sorbos a la bebida por parte del Slytherin.

Severus asintió sin dirigirle la mirada, no agregó nada al comentario del otro, no encontraba nada qué decir. No quería hundirse en ese sentimiento cálido, no quería ser frágil.

Potter suspiró un poco, respiró el aroma del chocolate y abrió la boca nuevamente―. Los seres humanos somos extraños, pero precisamente, esos comportamientos raros son los que nos hacen ser humanos, así que no está mal ser extraño―finalizó con una sonrisa.

―Entonces, tú encajas por completo dentro de tu explicación de humano, Potter―no había necesidad de explicar a qué se refería. Las bromas de mal gusto del pasado no era algo que se pudieran borrar.

―Lo sé, soy una mala persona, ni si quiera me disculpe, ¿verdad?―era una pregunta para sí mismo, su intención no era que Severus respondiera―. Mi comportamiento fue una mierda y lo lamento mucho… pero no creo que seas del tipo de persona a la que unas palabras lo convenzan―James observó el rostro impasible de Severus, no había cambiado nada.

―Tienes razón, no me importan muchas las palabras―la taza de chocolate se había quedado vacía hace un rato y la sensación cálida de ésta se iba perdiendo conforme pasaba el tiempo, a fin de cuentas todo terminaba se dijo.

James asintió levemente―. En ese caso, yo tampoco soy muy adepto a las palabras, pero hay momentos necesarios en los que tienen que ser usadas―la brisa helada movió los cabellos de ambos, pero ninguno se estremeció, estaba haciendo frío, pero en ese momento no se sentía tan helado― ¿Sabes? Puede que… no, lo hago, estoy seguro de ello; es decir, yo te amo―finalizó con una sonrisa cálida que le llegó a la mirada.

Severus guardó silencio, el agarre que tenía en la taza verde había aumentado de manera sutil, la expresión en su rostro no había cambiado mucho solo sus cejas que se había fruncido por unos cuantos milímetros. Su mente trabajó con rapidez enfocada en otros aspectos por lo que apenas el pensamiento de que ya era navidad cruzó sin mucha importancia por ésta. El pelinegro giró y encaró a James ofreciéndole la taza vacía, el Gryffindor la aceptó con algo parecido a la tristeza apretándole la garganta. Severus se dio la vuelta dejando en claro sus intenciones de marcharse.

―Potter es ingenuo, sus intenciones quedaron claras hace mucho, sería muy idiota de su parte creer que no me había dado cuenta, de hecho insulta mis capacidades mentales―los ojos miel de James parecieron impactados al escuchar la voz de Severus alzándose con ese tono serio que normalmente tenía―; por lo que, me gustaría que recuerde que cuando algo me desagrada lo dejo claro de inmediato, así que lo que sea que está haciendo no está tan mal…―y sin más el Slytherin se perdió entre las sombras del castillo.

James rio levemente con una risa burbujeante que trepaba por su garganta, no lo había aceptado, pero tampoco rechazado, incluso parecía que lo estaba incitando a seguir adelante.

" _4-Odio la navidad, me recuerda que estoy solo."_

 _._

 _._

Aunque tal vez eso no era tan cierto, se permitió pensar con algo de paz. Cierto, la sala común de Slytherin estaba prácticamente vacía, pero debajo del árbol habían varios regalos dirigidos a su persona y ninguno se sentía falso.

* * *

¡Gracias por haber leído! Ya casi llegamos al final de fic, les agradezco mucho su apoyo a pesar del tiempo transcurrido.

 **Nanami off~**


	8. Chapter 8

¡Hola, gracias por entrar a leer!

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia es mía.

 **Advertencias:** contenido Slash.

Disfruten~

* * *

" _3-Odio mi cumpleaños."_

Era extraño, no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, era su cumpleaños, pero en lugar de estar celebrando se había dedicado a estar en la biblioteca escondiéndose de todos. Era un domingo frío y se había escabullido desde la madrugada al sitio, no tenía muchos ánimos de hablar con alguien. No quería felicitaciones, no quería regalos, no quería nada.

Severus ojeó el libro, pero las palabras no adquirían un significado en su mente. No le había importado ser hallado por alguien en la madrugada, Dumbledore le había dado una llave para ir a la biblioteca cuando quisiera mientras no se metiera a la sección prohibida. A veces Severus se preguntaba si el anciano era muy ingenuo o tal vez tenía una forma de verificar que no ingresara a dicha sección. Un suspiro salió de los labios del de ojos negros al cambiar de página. No estaba leyendo nada, a penas y ponía atención en los dibujos que ilustraban a las creaturas oscuras. Vagamente pensó en Lupin y sus cicatrices, no era un idiota y sabía lo que era el Gryffindor. Buscó en el índice y se dirigió al apartado dedicado a los hombres lobos, sus dedos acariciaron con suavidad la figura de la bestia ilustrada. Debía ser muy doloroso.

Los hombres lobos estaban rezagados por la sociedad, así que las necesidades de estos no eran importantes para el Ministerio. Snape era de las personas que cuestionaban la eficacia del Ministerio, a su parecer eran unos completos imbéciles e incompetentes. Eran un asco. No es que le importara mucho el bienestar de los demás, pero, en caso de que algún día fuera atacado por un hombre lobo, tomando en cuenta su regular mala fortuna, no tendría nada de apoyo por parte del gobierno, no tendría trabajo y muchos otros escenarios, ninguno placentero, aparecieron por su mente. La idea de sentir como sus huesos adquirían otra forma no era para nada agradable, tal vez se podía hacer algo con eso. Se puso de pie con intenciones de buscar más material para estudiar, pero se detuvo en seco al ver a James Potter sentado frente a él con el rostro recargado en una mano.

―¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí, Potter?―preguntó con un tono de voz algo alto. La presencia del otro lo había descolocado.

James sonrió de lado y eso agitó un poco más al Slytherin―. No mucho, pero estabas muy concentrado así que no quise molestarte.

Snape asintió vagamente, hizo una floritura suave con su varita y los libros que no estaban relacionados con hombres lobos regresaron a su estante mientras otros acerca de lo que quería estudiar se acomodaron, en una pila, sobre la mesa.

―¿Debería preocuparme porque Potter esté en la biblioteca a la hora de la cena?―los ojos negros de Severus escanearon el primer libro de la pila que se había formado sobre la mesa.

James rio levemente, le encantaba la forma de expresarse de Severus―. En lo absoluto, no es como que quiera hacerte algo malo; sin embargo, sí estoy aquí para sacarte de la biblioteca.

―¿Qué tú qué?― no había sido la pregunta más elocuente que había formulado en su vida.

Potter sonrió levemente, con esa sonrisa que ponía cuando planeaba algo y Severus se sintió inseguro.

―¡Vengo a llevarte conmigo!―y antes de que si quiera pudiera hacer algo Potter lo despojó de su varita y lo cargó sobre su hombro como si fuera un inmundo saco de papas para después cubrir a ambos con una especie de capa.

Severus pataleó con fuerza intentando zafarse del otro, pero este lo sostenía con fuerza de la cintura―¿¡Qué demonios pretendes, James!?―tal vez había sido por la sorpresa, pero Severus se quedó callado y dejo de patalear al darse cuenta que había llamado al Gryffindor por su nombre.

Si a James le pareció raro que lo hubiera llamado por su nombre o que hubiera detenido sus reclamos, pues no lo mencionó. El de lentes siguió caminando con el otro muchacho encima. Snape solo veía el suelo sintiéndose incómodo.

―Me duele el estómago, Potter, si sigues cargándome así por un minuto más te juro que voy a…―la amenaza se detuvo al sentir como sus pies tocaban el suelo.

―Listo, hemos llegado―James pareció algo contrariado con algo, pero no lo pensó mucho más, se armó de valor y abrazó al pelinegro―. Feliz cumpleaños, Severus, lamento haberte traído así y también me disculpo por invadir tu espacio personal―Potter inhalo un poco para guardar el aroma del otro en su memoria y se separó con reticencia.

James tenía mucha fuera de voluntad, pero mierda, esa expresión sorprendida de Severus junto a las mejillas levemente sonrojadas del otro destruyeron por completo sus sentidos. Era como si su cuerpo simplemente quisiera estar lo más cerca de otro. Tenía tantas ganas de besarlo… Se inclinó con claras intenciones de hacerlo, ya casi estaban a punto de besarse, además Severus no se había movido de su sitio para rechazar la acción. Potter cerró los ojos y simplemente se rindió a sus deseos de besarlo.

Un sonido como de una puerta abriéndose se escuchó en el pasillo en el que se encontraban―¿James? ¿Severus?―la voz de Remus hizo que James pegara un brinco y se quitara la capa de invisibilidad con un gesto nervioso.

―Hola, Remus, ¿ya está todo?―preguntó intentando ocultar su nerviosismo, pero sus mejillas arreboladas y expresión nerviosa lo delataba.

Lupin asintió con un rostro inquisitivo, se fijó en Severus, pero este estaba dándole la espalda, ¿qué rayos estaban haciendo esos dos? ¿Acaso iban a?...

James arriesgándose a que Severus lo maldijera le regresó la varita, lo tomó de los hombros y lo obligó a caminar en dirección de la Sala de los Menesteres. Severus estaba lo suficiente confundido con todo para simplemente dejarse hacer.

―¡Feliz cumpleaños, Severus!―un coro de voces lo recibió apenas ingresó a la habitación, algunas voces más emocionadas que otros.

Snape parpadeó incrédulo, estaban todos… Regulus, Lucius, Narcissa, Lily, Remus, James e incluso estaba el idiota de Sirius con cara de pocos amigos que podría haber sido intimidante si no fuera por el tonto sombrero que tenía puesto.

―¿Qué demonios?―su voz apenas había sido un susurro.

―Se supone que deberías agradecer, Snape, o por lo menos darle un beso a James a ver si deja de arrastrarnos en fiestas sorpresas para intentar que…―el parloteo de Sirius se detuvo cuando Regulus le metió una tableta de chocolate de forma brusca a la boca.

―Nadie te estaba preguntando, estúpido hermano mayor―masculló el de ojos grises con un tinte de amenaza en su voz; sin embargo, ese _hermano_ _mayor_ implicaba que las cosas estaban mejor entre ellos.

―Por Merlín―Lily rodó los ojos, ella no era la persona que se estuviera sintiendo más cómoda en esos momentos, pero tampoco era una llorona como Sirius―. Feliz cumpleaños, Severus―la pelirroja le sonrió y le tendió un regalo.

" _3-Odio mi cumpleaños. Nunca volvieron a ser lo mismo desde que todo empeoró en casa."_

Severus en verdad no entendía qué rayos estaba pasando, todos les habían traído algo, incluso Black. Nadie estaba peleando y la conversación surgía de manera amena, había comida y música de fondo. Todo era tan irreal… sin querer se quedó observando a James que estaba hablando animadamente con Remus, la mirada de los dos se conectó y ambos se sonrojaron levemente. Snape desvió la mirada y de manera casi inconsciente tocó sus labios con la punta de sus dedos. Potter lo había besado… apenas había sido un roce, pero aun así lo había disfrutado bastante. Suspiró levemente, James Potter lo convertía en un completo desastre, pero no estaba tan mal en realidad.

* * *

¡Gracias por haber leído! Espero que les haya gustado~

 **Nanami off~**


	9. Chapter 9

¡Hola! Gracias por entrar a leer.

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia es mía.

 **Advertencia:** contenido slash [chico x chico]

Disfruten~

* * *

" _2-Odio tener miedo."_

Severus podía decir con certeza que una de las cosas que más odiaba era tener miedo. Esa sensación fría le recordaba de los peores momentos que había pasado en su vida. El miedo lo hacía sentir débil e impotente… lo hacía sentir vulnerable.

Prefería ignorar la emoción, ignorar la existencia de esta lo hacía sentirse mejor consigo mismo. Negó con la cabeza levemente y acalló la sensación de miedo que reptaba por su espalda, fría y cruel. No podía posponer más el momento aunque quisiera.

La puerta rechinó al ser abierta, las bisagras eran viejas y no se habían engrasado en mucho tiempo. Eso nunca fue prioridad de su padre, a Tobías le importaba poco o nada muchas cosas, la lista de cosas que no le gustaban era interminable, a ese hombre no le gustaba nada. Una vez le había dicho lo mismo a Lily y no mentía.

Humedad, la casa olía a humedad independientemente del clima de verano que azotaba al Reino Unido. Todo estaba prácticamente igual a cuando se fue, solo la estela de polvo acumulada sobre los muebles delataba la situación de soledad que había atravesado la casa. Llevaba bastante tiempo sola y no había ni una sola persona que quisiera adentrarse a una casa lúgubre como era esa de la calle de Las Hilanderas. También los Snape no eran ni por asomo una familia querida en la comunidad, si acaso rumores acerca del hijo raro, la mujer abusada y el esposo alcohólico se hablaban, solo era puro cotilleo.

Los labios de Snape se abrieron con lentitud para dejar escapar un suspiro pesado. La realidad de los hechos lo golpearon sin piedad, sus padres habían muerto durante marzo en un "accidente" automovilístico, no creía que la palabra accidente fuera la adecuada para describir lo que había sucedido. Tobías estaba conduciendo borracho un auto, del cual siendo sinceros Severus sabía poco acerca de su procedencia, Eileen estaba con él. Recuerda no haber asistido al entierro, ni siquiera sabía quiénes habían asistido y en cierta parte tampoco le importaba, de Tobías Snape no quería saber nada, pero de Eileen… ese era un tema tabú para él.

Sabía que estaban enterrados en un cementerio cercano, pero no se había animado a asistir todavía. El maullido de Black lo sacó de su ensoñación, llevaba minutos enteros parados en la entrada de la casa, perdido en sus pensamientos.

El pensamiento de que debía limpiar no surgió de ninguna parte, solo apareció en su mente de manera espontánea, por lo que subió a su habitación para dejar las valijas. Las horas pasaron de manera rápida mientras limpiaba; cuando por fin fue capaz de pensar, sin sentir un nudo en la cabeza, se detuvo.

La casa estaba impecable, como hace años no la veía, tal vez desde su niñez. No había olor a licor ni botellas desperdigadas, solo un fuerte aroma a desinfectante con olor a pino que había encontrado.

Ignorando los maullidos de Black, porque ya había sido alimentado y parecía igual de sano, se adentró al baño después de buscar unas tijeras. Ya no sentía un nudo al pensar, no, ahora sus pensamientos fluían de manera atropellada, cada uno estrellándose con otro de manera descuidada.

La imagen del espejo era patética, tenía el cabello enmarañado, la piel pálida como papel y la ropa sucia, debajo de sus ojos había bolsas enormes al igual que sus ojeras. Se sentía sucio, horriblemente sucio. Sujetó las tijeras con fuerza, sus manos no temblaron en ningún segundo, y con esa convicción el primer mechón de cabello cayó al suelo.

Cuando terminó de cortar el cabello la imagen que lo recibió en el espejo ya no era la de su padre. Dejó caer las tijeras al suelo, debía bañarse y limpiar lo que había ensuciado.

" _2-Odio tener miedo. Odio temer a la soledad, odio temer parecerme a él… "_

.

.

.

James amaba pasar el rato con sus padres, eran personas mayores y Potter sabía que no serían para siempre; además desde que Sirius vivía con él las cosas eran ciertamente más divertidas, pero aun así no podía evitar estar preocupado por Severus, desde la muerte de sus padres todo progresó que James había tenido con el Slytherin parecía un recuerdo. Estaba preocupado por él y lo que pudiera hacer estando solo.

Potter sabía de memoria cada cosa de la lista de odio de Severus y justo ahora la número dos se repetía constantemente en su mente, a primera hora el día siguiente iría a buscarlo.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! Sé que este cap casi no tiene mucho Snames, pero necesitaba algo que nos llevara al punto 1 de la lista de odio de Sev, ese era el primero que tenía en mente cuando empecé este fic, hagan sus apuestas (?) Por cierto tengo dos anuncios importantes (?):

 **1)** Sé que algunos de ustedes han leído **_Little prank_** y pues a decir verdad quiero continuarlo; sin embargo, mi estilo de narración ha cambiado mucho, además del cómo me gusta desarrollar las cosas ahora, así que a partir de diciembre 10 empezaré a publicarla de nuevo, pero con los capítulos reeditados. Mantendrá el mismo hilo argumental, pero añadiré y cambiaré algunas cosas, espero no les moleste.

 **2)** Hice un grupo Snames en WhatsApp para el que quiera unirse, para el que desee, solo debe acceder a mi profile/bio y darle al link uvu

Eso es todo, muchas gracias por su tiempo, los amo.

 **Nanami off~**


End file.
